One Hanyou
by Every Other Memory
Summary: The story of Kikyou and Inuyasha. one shot Sweet


_A/N: _We go my first Attemped at a Inu/Kik fic. Plz keep in mind that I hate that pairing but when I first started writing this is was _supposed_ to be a Inu/Kag but once I let my hands free regin over the keyboard this came out. I might add on to this later but I dunno yet. I even made it longer Gasp I had gotten a few reviews saying i needed to make my stories longer so here ya go. Also Plz forgive any spelling and grammer mistakes. I may LOVE english class but I suck at spelling and grammer. Well that's about all from me, all I have to ask of you now is REVIEW!

One Hanyou

Of all the things he had to suffer through; Why did he seem to suffer the most from the hatered of his mother? The yells, the screams, the cussing and the insults. He could handle the villagers abuse but when it came to his mother why cuoldn't he seem to control his feelings? Why was that he couldn't help but weep once his mother started her rant? He know she loved his father but why didn't she know what that love would give her? A hanyou. Why couldn't she love him for him? But to her a half breed he remians. He wishes he could remember a time when he was loved. When his father was stil alive or when he finally met a friend who loved him for him. He thinks back as far as he could remember sadly his mind draws a blank. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the memories that could be seen. His fifth birthday, the day his father died in battle and momma became miss or ma'dam or that Christmas when he was refused food and water until he had cleaned the whole hut to her liking.

He closes his eyes and breathes deep, smells the forest's scent around him. He sighs. His mind returns to the young girl he had seen earlier today. He keeps his distace frm the village now. But he still watches them wishing he could join their ranks.She was about his age maybe younger, she seem to posses amazing healing skills. Kikyou... He heard a villager call her by that name. He had watched as she helped many wounded soldiers, returning from battle. He could smell her powers in her scent. She was a miko, he knew it now.

For years he watched the girl become a woman. Once day she felt him watching her and called out to him.

"I know that is you, Inuyasha; Come down and sit with me"

He hesitently approaches her. He can smell a man on her but based on the scent he is wounded for the smell of blood and burt flesh is overwhelming. She smiles at him as if telling him in a silent fashion that she means no harm. He understands and approaches her more boldly. For days and months later they become friends and then lovers.

One summer day while they were outsitting under a tree in the forest. she askes him a important question.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?"

He blinks, He has not expected the question. He is silent for what seems to be hours and then he nodds. She smiles and understands. She know he isn't one to show his feelings. She settles herself more comfortably in his arms. Agian she speaks to him.

"Will you become human for me Inuyasha? I will give you the Shikon no Tama and it will turn you human. We can get married Inuyasha and live in a hut in the village."

At the end of this speach, he is silent for a while. After what seems to be forever he speaks.

" Hai Kikyou I will become human for you."

Her eyes fill instantly with tears for she knows it is a sacrifice on his part. She knows that even though he hates the teasing and abuse for being hanyou, he loves the speed anfd power he posses in his hanyou form. She knows that if he is willing to give that up he really does love her. She sighs and leans agianst him. He looks down upon her form before she capures his lips for a kiss. They are content in this world and plan to live the most of it. They plan to meet the following day and Inuyasha will be given the Shikon no Tama and he will be a hanyou no longer.

Their plan is foiled by another, Onigumo, a bandit that was burned badly. Kikyou had been harboring this man for months trying to ease his physical pain. Durning this time we he had fallen in love with her and planed to steal her heart from InuYasha. After giving up his body to a host of demons in return for use of their bodies; Naraku is born. He attemps to hunt down and kill Inuyasha but in the end he fails. By accidentaly killing Kikyou, and With her last breath, Kikyou pins Inuyasha to a tree. In the end InuYasha and Kikyou were torn apart by fate and the jelousy of one man. Their love was ripped to shreds by the act of one hanyou.


End file.
